Portable electronic devices, cellular telephones and other devices frequently include a display as well as one or more input devices. Low light conditions, however, can dramatically impact device usability, particularly where the emitted light from the display can make it difficult or impossible to see an input device near that display. To compensate for low light conditions, small lights may be included so as to light the input device.